Loneliness and Hope
by shiramiu
Summary: Apa itu 'Kesepian? Perasaan yang menyiksa. Hei, Pencuri Bayangan. Apa kau tak takut pada perasaan yang mengerikan ini? Nowmal POV. Chapter 3 - DISCONTINUED. R/R please?
1. Prologue

Greetings! Lama saya tak muncul, hehehe...

Buat yang belum kenal, perkenalkan, Shiramiu authoress gebleg yang nulis seenak moodnya... xD

Fic kali ini benar-benar tak terduga! Inspirasinya datang begitu aja, saia yang sedang nganggur di depan laptop, iseng membuka , dan tahu-tahu jadi fic ini... =_=;

Mohon maklum dengan ketidakjelasan dan segala bentuk kejanggalan dalam fic ini. Dibuatnya dengan keadaan setengah sadar -- bikinnya tengah malam, sih...

Anyway, please read at your own risk! :P

And don't forget to leave some reviews (or flame), I'll be so happy to have some ... :D

**Harvest Moon - More Friends of Mineral Town**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters from HM... T^T**

**Loneliness and Hope**

**~Prologue~**

Sepi...

Entah mengapa perasaan seperti ini muncul di hatiku. Sejak kapan aku merasa kesepian?

Dan yang lebih mengherankan, bagaimana bisa?

Dengan semua penduduk desa yang begitu baik dan menyenangkan; mereka menyayangiku

Ada teman-teman yang seumuran denganku... Apa yang kurang?

Pertanianku sudah berhasil. Ternak, kebun, semua terurus dengan baik. Apa yang kudapatkan disini sudah cukup. Lebih, malah.

Tapi setiap aku menjalani keseharianku, hatiku selalu merasakan hal itu. Perasaan yang membuat dada begitu sesak, seolah ingin menangis.

Aku... kesepian...

Tapi, sejak kapan...?

* * *

Aku melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju Mother's Hill untuk mencari buah anggur liar. Sepanjang perjalanan kulihat banyak pepohonan dan tumbuhan lain yang tampak begitu segar di bawah cahaya mentari sore.

Ya, aku suka berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Cahaya merah yang tak akan membuatmu kepanasan, angin sejuk yang berhembus pelan, suara jangkrik yang mulai berbunyi satu persatu... Membuat perasaanku tenang...

Tapi makin membuatku merasa kesepian.

Karena di sore ini, lagi-lagi, aku sendirian.

Sebelum sinar matahari menghilang sepenuhnya, aku bergegas mengumpulkan anggur-anggur liar yang tadi aku dapatkan dan menyimpannya dalam ransel serba-muatku. Saat aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali ke peternakanku, aku mendengar suara gemerisik di belakangku.

Aku menoleh. Tak terlihat siapapun.

Hanya jalan setapak menuju ke puncak Mother's Hill dengan semak-semak di pinggirannya.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba saja aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju puncak Mother's Hill...

Dari puncak aku dapat melihat pemandangan luar biasa indah. Di ufuk barat, matahari hanya tinggal segaris, tetapi masih menyisakan gradasi warna dari merahnya senja hingga gelapnya malam, yang tak cukup indah bila hanya dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Seolah semua warna ada disana.

Sayangnya, pemandangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Semenit kemudian, langit berubah gelap. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan menggantikan matahari yang telah beristirahat untuk sementara. Bulan sepertinya sedang malu manampakkan dirinya, membuat berjuta-juta bintang berlomba-lomba memancarkan sinarnya di tengah kegelapan malam itu.

Aku hanya terpana melihat keindahan ini.

Perlahan aku duduk, menatap langit, berusaha menikmati suasana. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuatku sedikit bergidik karena pakaianku yang berlengan pendek. Aku merapatkan kedua tanganku, mendekap diriku sendiri.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, memandang langit yang penuh bintang bertaburan...

*berkelap -kelip, penuh warna, intan berliaaaan~~~ eh, kok malah nyanyi... =_=;*

Bintang-bintang yang begitu banyak... Sebanyak manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini...

Atau manusia yang lebih banyak?

Adakah yang pernah benar-benar membandingkannya?

Berapa sebenarnya jumlah bintang-bintang di jagat raya ini?

Akh. Entah apa yang kupikirkan ini. Memang apa gunanya menghitung jumlah bintang? Bintang-bintang yang kini terlihat itu pun belum tentu masih ada. Bisa saja sudah lenyap menjadi supernova, atau debu-debu angkasa, menjadi sisa-sisa yang sama sekali tak menarik seperti halnya bintang lain yang masih memancarkan sinarnya.

Kenapa juga pikiranku jadi berputar-putar di sekitar bintang? Aku menyadari kalau hari sudah makin malam. Dan aku teringat fakta bahwa untuk seorang gadis sepertiku, berjalan di tengah kegelapan bukanlah hal yang aman. Dan sebelum hari semakin malam dan berbahaya, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke peternakanku.

Tapi masih ada ruang kosong di hatiku. Dan aku masih merasa kesepian...

"Tak adakah yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatiku ini...?" kataku pelan, sambil menatap langit. Sebuah bintang jatuh saat aku mengucapkannya. Kebetulankah?

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke jalan dan meneruskan langkahku, turun dari puncak Mother's Hill. Kembali ke peternakanku untuk menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya... Dengan kekosongan yang masih ada di hatiku, bagai sebuah lubang yang tak kuketahui seberapa dalamnya...

* * *

**End of Prologue!!!**

**Hmm, pendek, memang...**

**Silahkan dilanjutkan ke Chappie 1! ^^**

**Kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review~! **


	2. Chapter 1 The First Sight

**Chapter 1 : The First Sight**

"Aku tak akan percaya kalau Gray bisa menyukai orang lain selain kamu, Mary!" kata seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan ceria.

"Y-yah... Aku harap ia memang suka... P-pada...ku..." sahut seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam yang diajak bicara itu malu-malu.

"Yaah, kalau menurutku sih, siapa juga yang mau mengincar pemuda tempramental seperti itu? Hahah. Kalau aku sih, lebih suka yang kalem, seperti Rick, contohnya," kata seorang gadis sambil meneguk segelas wine kesukaannya sampai habis. "Lagipula, Rick itu gampang dikontrol. Heheheh."

"Ckckck, itu sih karena Karen yang memang otoriter..." kata gadis berambut pink dengan nada manja. "Padahal kakak selalu saja marah-marah padaku, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Kai..." lanjutnya. "Kalau Dr. Trent, sudah pasti Elli yang punya, yah?"

"Huah. Jangan ditanya deh. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kau tinggal seatap dengan seorang laki-laki yang selalu berkerja bersama denganmu bertahun-tahun? Mana mungkin tidak ada apa-apa..." kata Karen yang sudah mulai mabuk. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, yang kini sudah menuangkan wine di gelasnya untuk keempatbelas kalinya.

"Karen sudah mabuk deh..." kata Ann tersenyum prihatin, pada Karen yang setelah meneguk winenya langsung jatuh tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja.

"Lalu, Ann, kalau kamu, sudah pasti Cliff, kan???" tanya Popuri manja. "Ayolah, kau juga secara teknis tinggal seatap dengannya, kan???" kata Popuri genit, menyikut Ann pelan untuk menggodanya.

"Eeh... hehehe... Begitulah..." jawab Ann jadi malu juga. "Mary, kau juga....."

Dan pembicaraan para gadis terus berlanjut, minus Karen yang sedang tertidur pulas dan Elli yang tinggal di klinik.

Aku memang berada di Inn, bersama gadis-gadis lainnya, Ann, Mary, Popuri, dan Karen, kumpul-kumpul untuk saling bercerita seperti biasa.

Saling bercerita? Yah. Mungkin untuk mereka. Aku kebanyakan hanya diam, mendengarkan. Sesekali menyeletuk singkat. Meski aku kurang pandai bercerita, bukan artinya aku tak suka curhat. Tapi tak ada yang pernah menyadari kalau aku juga ingin bercerita.

Tak ada yang pernah benar-benar menanyakan ceritaku.

Kalaupun ditanyakan, saat aku mulai bercerita, mereka akan memulai cerita baru tentang mereka sendiri dan aku kembali hanya menjadi 'pendengar yang baik'. Aku juga sudah terlalu malas untuk berusaha bisa didengarkan.

Bukan malas. Lelah.

Tak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku.

Aku pun beranjak pergi dari inn, tanpa disadari oleh teman-temanku. Kemudian kuputuskan untuk kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat saja.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku tiba-tiba. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

Aku mulai berbaring di tempat tidurku sejak sore tadi, dan sekarang... Aku melihat jam besar di sebelah TV.

Pukul 02.00??? Yang benar saja! Aku tidur terlalu lama!!!

Yah, mungkin karena kemarin aku bekerja sampai tengah malam dan hanya dapat istirahat 4 jam...

(whew, gak tau juga sih gimana perhitungannya. Yang jelas, anggap aja si Claire ini di hari sebelumnya kerja keras sampe capek banget, hehehe :D )

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. Mataku tak bisa terpejam lagi. _I'm totally awake_, dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi teryata perutku punya jawabannya, dengan membunyikan alarm yang menandakan bahwa aku lapar! Sejak sore aku memang belum makan apapun...

Akhirnya, aku beranjak menuju kulkas, menuangkan segelas air dingin dan meminumnya. Karena lapar, aku mengambil bahan-bahan untuk dimasak dan tahu-tahu aku sudah membuat nasi kare.

Kemudian sebuah ide yang tak biasa muncul di benakku.

Aku pun bergegas memakai sweater (daritadi aku tertidur dengan overall-ku), memakai sepatu, memasukkan kotak berisi nasi kare hangat dan sebotol jus jeruk ke dalam ranselku kemudian keluar rumah.

Aku berjalan hingga air terjun dekat hot spring. Tempat terdekat dari peternakanku yang tak kalah indahnya dengan pemandangan di Mother's Hill.

Air terjunnya bersinar keperakan, memantulkan cahaya bulan yang malam ini muncul dengan wujud separuh. Suara gemericik airnya, dan suara serangga-serangga malam bersahut-sahutan bagai orkestra alam yang sangat merdu...

Akhirnya aku duduk di atas rumput yang sedikit basah oleh embun, bersandar di sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai. Kemudian, aku merogoh ranselku dan mengeluarkan bekalku. Piknik di malam hari.

Benar-benar suatu aktivitas yang sepertinya hanya dilakukan oleh seseorang yang kesepian... Seperti aku...

Aku membuka kotak berisi nasi kare yang baru saja aku buat. Masih hangat. Aromanya langsung menyeruak keluar, membuat perutku makin lapar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah pepohonan bambu di dekat Hot Spring. Aku menghentikan gerakanku, menatap ke arah pohon-pohon bambu. Tak ada suara lagi. Barangkali hanya angin.

Kemudian aku teringat kalau harus memakai sendok untuk memakan bekalku, dan untungnya aku tidak lupa membawanya. Hanya saja aku belum mengeluarkannya. Kuletakkan kotak bekalku di atas rerumputan di depanku, dan aku pun merogoh ranselku, mencari sendok di dalamnya. Karena cahayanya kurang, aku sedikit kesulitan menemukannya.

Ketika aku akhirnya menemukan sendokku, aku meletakkan ranselku kembali di sebelahku, dan mengambil kotak bekalku. Lalu aku melihat sosok seseorang di hadapanku.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang keperakan diterangi cahaya bulan yang temaram, memakai kemeja bermotif totol-totol hitam, duduk di depanku, tersenyum misterius.

"Selamat malam, gadis..." katanya pelan, dengan suaranya yang lembut. "Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu dua hal yang aku sukai di tengah malam seperti ini..." katanya lagi, kali ini mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kotak bekalku dari tanganku yang tak dapat bereaksi... "Hmm... Kare..." katanya sambil menghirup aroma kare buatanku. Tangannya satu lagi, membelai pipiku -membuatku bergidik merinding- dan akhirnya menopang daguku dengan jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dan gadis cantik..." katanya pelan, dengan sorot mata yang bagaikan menusuk hatiku, membuatku berdebar-debar karena terkejut, takut, sekaligus terpesona dengan ketampanannya dari jarak dekat.

Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Aku menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Yah, hanya memastikan, kalau dia benar-benar manusia atau bukan. Seperti bisa mambaca pikiranku, pemuda itu tertawa, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari daguku, dan menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

"Hahaha... Jangan takut seperti itu. Aku ini manusia..." katanya lagi. "Tapi aku memang makhluk malam..."

"K-Kau siapa...?" aku yang daritadi terdiam, membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, walaupun suara yang keluar tak sesuai keiginanku...

Pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum. Lalu dengan suaranya yang memabukkan itu, ia menyebutkan namanya...

"Phantom Skye... Akulah Sang Pencuri Bayangan..."

* * *

**Yup! Selesailah fic ini!!!**

***dilempar ransel sama Claire***

**Claire : Belum ada apa-apa juga!!!**

**Miu: Eh? Jadi Claire mau ada apa-apa?**

**Claire : *blushing* B-bukannya gitu! Dasar author gebleg!!! *lempar cangkul, celurit, palu n kapak terus kabur***

**Miu: *K.O***

**Okay, tenang aja, fic ini belum selesai... Hehe, maaf terhenti disini untuk sementara... Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 WIB dan inspirasi time-nya sudah habis...**

**Jadi dilanjutkan lain kali... =_=;**

**Anyway, ini fic bersambung saya yang pertama... Jadi rada nervous nih... xD Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah... Review~!!!**

**Best regards, Shiramiu**


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 2 : Dreams and Reality**

* * *

"Phantom Skye... Akulah sang pencuri bayangan..."

Aku menahan napas. Kuulangi kata-kata itu dalam pikiranku.

Skye. Pencuri. Pencuri. Pencuri!!!

"Pencuri???" kataku setengah tersentak. Aku langsung berdiri dan menjauh darinya. Pencuri itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kotak bekalku masih di tangannya.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya... Mengapa seorang gadis sepertimu ada di luar pada jam seperti ini?" kemudian ia melihat ke kotak bekal di tangannya. "Dengan membawa bekal... Piknik?" katanya lagi, sepertinya ada nada kegelian pada kata terakhir.

"Me-memangnya salah kalau aku mau piknik? Terserah padaku, kan!" kataku dengan nada seperti anak yang sedang ngambek. Tunggu. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini...

"Hahaha, oke, aku mengerti, gadis..."

"Claire. Namaku Claire," kataku memotong kalimatnya. Lalu aku melihat kotak bekalku, yang masih di tangannya. "Kembalikan bekalku." Skye tersenyum. Senyum misterius itu lagi. Dasar pencuri.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Hei!!!" baru sekejap mata, tahu-tahu sudah tak ada!

Dia tak muncul lagi. Menghilang begitu saja di tengah gelapnya bayangan...

Tinggallah aku sendirian disini. Aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00. Aku berangkat sekitar pukul 02.30. Masih ada waktu untuk membuat makanan lagi (yah, aku masih lapar! Bekalku dicuri pula!) dan tidur...

Phantom Skye... Suatu kebetulan yang sangat tak terduga. Siapa sangka rencana piknik (mendadak) ku di tengah malam ini, jadi ajang pertemuan dengan pencuri legendaris yang misterius itu...?

* * *

Akhirnya setelah itu aku tak dapat tidur. Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuat nasi goreng sederhana dan susu cokelat hangat. Setelah makan (eh, makan malam atau sarapan nih jadinya???), aku tak merasa mengantuk. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00, dan matahari sebentar lagi terbit. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung bekerja saja.

Seperti biasa, aku memulai pekerjaanku dengan menyiram tanamanku, membersihkan rumput liar dan mengumpulkan kayu ranting di kebunku. Kulanjutkan dengan mengurus peliharaanku, mulai dari ayam-ayam, sapi, domba, kuda, sampai anjingku, Choro.

Tak terasa hari mulai siang. Aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di Inn. Di perjalanan, aku merasa kepalaku sakit. Mungkin karena tidak tidur lagi...

"Selamat siang, hari ini mau pesan apa?" kata Ann ceria, menanyakan pesananku. Aku melihat menunya sekilas, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk memesan yang praktis saja.

"Aku pesan satu Lunch Set saja..." Ann langsung mengambil kembali menunya dari tanganku, lalu beranjak meninggalkan mejaku sambil berseru, "Satu Lunch Set, segera datang!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesananku datang, dan aku segera menghabiskannya. Tapi kepalaku masih saja sedikit pusing, meski sudah makan. Aku putuskan untuk pergi ke klinik setelah membayar pesananku.

* * *

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" kata Elli, sang suster yang umurnya sebaya denganku, menyapaku ramah ketika aku masuk ke klinik.

"Aku ingin periksa..." kataku pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Silahkan langsung menemui dokter!" jawab Elli ramah, menunjuk ke bilik dimana Dr. Trent biasa melakukan pemeriksaan. Aku mengangguk pada Elli, lalu beranjak menuju bilik tersebut.

"Hmm, apa yang bisa kubantu kali ini?" kata Dr. Trent datar, seperti biasanya. Aku duduk di kursi di hadapannya, sedangkan Dr. Trent terlihat masih asyik menulis sesuatu yang tak dapat kubaca dengan mudah. Tulisan dokter? Hmm...

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin minta obat sakit kepala..."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Dr. Trent tanpa berhenti menulis.

"Sudah." Dr. Trent melihatku sejenak, kemudian kembali fokus pada apa yang ditulisnya.

"Tidur berapa jam?" tangannya masih juga menulis.

"Eerh... Sejak jam 2 pagi aku belum tidur lagi..." aku mengerling ke arah jam dinding, jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 3.

"Hmm. Sepertinya kau hanya anemia karena tidur yang kurang teratur. Kuberi obat sakit kepala dan penambah darah, tapi setelah ini kau harus istirahat." Katanya padaku, tangannya sudah berhenti menulis. Ia memberikan secarik kertas berisi resep (yang entah kapan ditulisnya -- atau jangan-jangan ia sudah tahu apa yang akan aku katakan tadi?).

"Oke, terimakasih Dr. Trent."

"Sama-sama," katanya, lalu membalikkan badannya. Aku langsung keluar dari klinik setelah mengambil obat yang diberikan.

Sampai di rumah, sakit kepalaku makin menjadi. Kuminum obat sakit kepala dan penambah darah, lalu aku berbaring di tempat tidurku...

Aku kembali memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi.

Phantom Skye... Apa dia selalu muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu? Aku belum mengetahui apapun tentangnya... Apa aku bisa menemuinya lagi, ya?

Hmm, seorang pencuri biasanya bekerja sendirian... Apa ia juga merasa kesepian? Apakah di balik senyumannya itu, ia menyimpan suatu kesedihan? Apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, perasaan hampa karena tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti perasaanku...?

Aku ingin menanyakannya! Apakah ia merasakan hal ini juga...?

Tapi, apa kami bisa bertemu lagi?

Akh, pasti akan bertemu!

Lagipula, kotak bekalku masih ada padanya!

Tapi, kenapa ia mencuri bekalku saat itu? Oh, ya... Ia sempat bilang kalau ia suka kare...

Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya jika aku membawa kare lagi seperti kemarin.

Anyway, kare yang disukainya seperti apa ya?

Kare pelangi? Kare sejati? Kare putih? Kare hitam? Kare super pedas?

Akhirnya pikiranku berputar-putar tentang berbagai jenis kare dan membayangkan kare mana yang paling disukai Skye, lalu entah kapan, tanpa kusadari mataku mulai terpejam...

* * *

"Phantom Skye! Tunjukkan dirimu!" aku berteriak lantang, menantang Skye untuk keluar dan menampakkan dirinya. Dari ranselku, kukeluarkan berbagai jenis kare.

"Aku membawa kare kesukaanmu! Tinggal kau pilih saja, dari kare biasa, kare pelangi, sampai kare sejati!!!"

Kemudian angin kencang bertiup entah darimana, dan kudengar suara orang tertawa sayup-sayup mulai kudengar.

"Hahahaha... Jadi kau, Claire, ingin menantangku dengan membawakanku Kare???" kata suara itu, entah darimana arah asalnya suara itu aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, itu memang suara Skye!

"Kalau kau memang seorang lelaki, tunjukkan dirimu!" teriakku lagi.

"Aah, Claire, kau memang gadis yang tidak biasa... Menantangku keluar dari persembunyianku..."

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

"Datanglah kemari..." sahut suara Skye, dari balik pintu bambu. Kutinggalkan kare-kare itu disana dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kabut putih menyeruak keluar. Tunggu, kabut? Bukan! Ini... Uap?!

"Kenapa, aku takut, Claire...?" kata suara di balik uap itu. "Ini hanya pemandian air panas, bukankah kau biasa menggunakannya tiap malam setelah lelah bekerja...?" kata suara itu lagi, dengan nada menggoda. Tunggu, skenario seperti ini... Sepertinya aku tahu akan berujung seperti apa...

Aku melangkah perlahan ke dalam uap tersebut, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di pinggir kolam air panas. Uap mulai menipis, dan aku dapat melihat sesosok pria, sedang berendam di dalam kolam. Punggung itu... Sesosok pemuda berambut perak sedang berendam, membelakangiku, sehingga aku dapat melihat punggungnya yang tidak ditutupi kemeja itu...

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa orang yang berendam di pemandian itu (jelas-jelas) tidak memakai busana, aku memfokuskan pandanganku kearah kepalanya. Jangan lihat ke bawah... Jangan lihat ke bawah...

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kataku. Pemuda itu masih saja memunggungiku. Kesal, aku menepukkan telapak tanganku keras. "Hey! Lihat orang yang sedang bicara, dong!!!"

"Oh, baiklah, Claire..." kata Skye pelan.

Perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya...

Dan ketika aku melihat ke arah wajahnya...

"!!!"

WAJAHNYA RATA!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

GABRUKK!!!

Aduh! Apa yang...?

Mimpi...?

Aku baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidurku; cara bangun dari mimpi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mimpi yang aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa ada pemandian air panasnya segala?

Aku mengusap-usap punggungku yang terbentur lantai, sambil melihat ke arah jam lagi.

Pukul 23.00. Ukh, jam tidurku mulai kacau, nih...

Segera aku menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan berkumur. Kemudian, menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku.

Ya, hari ini pun aku ingin keluar malam. Sudah terlanjur, aku tak bisa tidur lagi... Aku mengambil sweaterku, menyiapkan bekal - dua buah roti kare dan sebotol teh hijau - mengambil fishing pole-ku lalu berangkat menuju tempat kemarin, air terjun Harvest Godess di sebelah Hot Spring.

Sesampainya di sana, aku duduk di pinggir sungai. Kuambil fishing pole, kupasangkan umpan dan aku mulai memancing.

Memancing memang butuh kesabaran, dan waktu yang banyak. Sambil menunggu umpanku kena, aku mengambil sebuah roti dan memakannya dalam diam.

Di tengah alam seperti ini, Claire, kau sendirian, menunggu umpan kena sambil makan roti... Di tengah suara jangkrik yang berbunyi pelan, bersahut-sahutan. Suara gemericik air dari air terjun Harvest Godess, air sungai yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya bulan... Menyedihkan atau bagaimana ya? Heh.

Aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, sambil menatap aliran sungai yang tidak deras di hadapanku.

"Ah, umpannya kena, tuh!" kata seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Akh, benar juga!" aku langsung meraih fishing pole-ku dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Eh? Suara itu... Tanganku berhenti menarik.

Kailnya langsung terlepas karena aku berhenti menariknya.

"Aah, sayang sekali!" kata suara itu lagi. Aku menoleh ke samping, dan tahu-tahu seorang pemuda berambut perak itu sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Ia menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi, gadis cantik..." katanya sedikit genit.

"Skye!" kataku, memanggil namanya tak percaya. Kukira ia tak akan datang malam ini!

"Ya, Claire?" katanya lagi, menyunggingkan senyum menawannya padaku. "Oh, ya. Aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu padamu..." tangannya mengambil sesuatu di balik punggungnya, kemudian menyerahkannya ke hadapanku. "Kotak bekalmu."

Aku mengambil kotak itu ragu-ragu. "Terimakasih..." kataku padanya. Skye hanya tersenyum, jemari tangannya menyisirkan rambut peraknya ke samping.

"Silahkan dibuka, Mi amor..." katanya lagi, menunjuk ke arah kotak yang tadi diserahkannya padaku. Penasaran, aku pun membukanya.

Kotak itu penuh kelopak mawar yang masih segar. Aku dapat mencium aroma segarnya... Kemudian angin bertiup, menerbangkan seluruh kelopak mawar itu keluar dari kotak dan akhirnya terjatuh di sungai yang mengalir pelan...

"Tanda terimakasih atas kare yang sangat enak kemarin," katanya sambil menyematkan setangkai mawar tanpa duri - yang entah muncul darimana - ke telingaku.

Aku merasa pipiku menghangat. Tersipu malu...? Aku jadi teringat mimpi anehku barusan...

Tunggu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk tersipu malu! Ini bukan mimpi! Ini kenyataan!

"Skye!" kataku lagi, membuat pemuda berambut perak di hadapanku itu menaikkan alisnya heran. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu!"

* * *

**Uh-oh-uh! Betapa tidak jelasnya chappie yang satu ini! T^T**

**Maafkan saia, semuanya! Mungkin Chapter ini benar-benar aneh... Note, BENAR-BENAR aneh! Strukturnya nggak jelas, intinya apa juga nggak jelas! Ceritanya nggak jelas, apalagi authornya!**

**Buat yang sudah me-review prologue 'n chapter 1, saia ucapkan terimakasih banyak! Maaf saia belum bisa respon karena belum sempat online dengan bebas... :P Maklum, selama ini online dengan waktu terbatas...**

**Oh, ya, mungkin setelah ini update-nya bakal makan waktu sangat lama... Kegiatan mulai banyak dan inspirasi yang 'menggetarkan' belum datang... Harap sabar, yah... =( **

**Yak! Untuk chapter 2 ini, silahkan di-review, dikritik habis-habisan, di-flame juga boleh! Saia tunggu~~! Sampai ketemu~!**

**Best regards, Shiramiu **


	4. Chapter 3 What Loneliness Is

**Harvest Moon is copyrighted by Natsume.**

* * *

_**Kesepian. Perasaan yang sangat menyiksa.**_

_**Perasaan yang muncul ketika eksistensi-mu tak disadari oleh siapapun.**_

_**Perasaan yang bisa membuatmu merasa tidak berarti.**_

_**Perasaan yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti seorang yang tak berdaya; bahkan di tengah suasana yang ramai sekalipun.**_

_**Perasaan yang bahkan dapat membunuh seseorang.**_

_**Hei, Pencuri Bayangan. Tidakkah kau takut dengan perasaan yang mengerikan ini?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kesepian?" kata pemuda itu, dengan sedikit rasa geli pada jawabannya yang merupakan pertanyaan kembali pada sang gadis.

"..." sang gadis terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya. Matanya menatap lurus, langsung menunju kedua mata sang pencuri bayangan. Tatapan mata yang serius, menandakan bahwa ia sangat ingin mengetahui apa jawaban dari lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Claire, gadis petani berambut pirang dari Mineral Town. Sudah sekian lama tinggal di kota kecil tersebut, belum pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'persahabatan' sejati, ataupun cinta kasih di lingkungannya. Ya, ia melihat segenap cinta kasih itu ada _di sekitarnya,_ namun tak pernah _untuknya._

Siapa yang pernah peduli padanya saat ia pingsan di tengah perkebunannya? Siapa yang peduli padanya, saat ternaknya mati karena anjing liar yang berhasil menerobos kandang? Bukannya simpati, apa yang didapat hanya omelan dari Rick karena menganggapnya tak becus memelihara ternak.

Siapa yang peduli kalau ia tak ikut festival? Toh, tak seorang pun menyadari kalau ia ada di sana. Semua asyik pada dunianya sendiri. Dan ia tak dapat memasuki lingkaran solid yang mereka bangun. Lingkaran yang entah mengapa sangat sulit ditembus, seolah tak ada celah bagi orang luar untuk memasukinya.

Kini gadis itu berdiri di hadapan seorang pemuda yang selalu berkelana seorang diri; yang mungkin saja merasakan apa yang ia rasakan juga.

Di tengah angin malam yang dingin, gadis itu telah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya satu kalimat itu.

"_Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?"_

Hening. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir siapapun.

Hanya suara angin yang menerpa pepohonan di sekitar mereka dan gemericik riak sungai yang berhulu di Mother's Hill yang terdengar. Sesekali, suara serangga ikut meramaikan suasana malam.

Namun sang gadis, bersikeras pada sikapnya. Diam seribu bahasa, menatap lurus pada kedua mata sang pemuda, menanti jawaban yang pasti.

Pemuda berambut perak itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya, dan menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kau belum bisa berbaur dengan penduduk kota, bukan?" katanya tenang. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menerjang hatinya, sang gadis sedikit goyah dari pertahanannya. Sikapnya yang tadi begitu kokoh bagai tambok besar, kini mulai terlihat sedikit retak.

"... Bagaimana kau bisa... Tahu...?" tanya Claire pelan, tak lagi memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk menatap Skye langsung di matanya. Perlahan ia menunduk. Pertahanannya bagai runtuh sedikit demi sedikit. _Hanya dengan satu kalimat... Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa meruntuhkan keberanianku tadi?_

Berusaha membangun kembali pertahanannya, Claire mengambil nafas panjang.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Menyendiri di peternakanmu?" kata sang pemuda lagi, memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat ke kiri, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kata-kata itu sepertinya menusuk lumayan dalam di hati Claire. Gadis itu pun kini hanya bisa menunduk, memejamkan matanya seolah tak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi.

_Bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya... Aku..._

Begitu ia berusaha menyangkal kata-kata Skye, Claire kembali teringat akan peristiwa yang mengawali semuanya...

* * *

_**8 Spring, hari dilaksanakannya Spring Goddess Festival. Setelah pada pagi buta ia dibangunkan oleh Gotz yang memberikannya sebuah gaun yang sudah tak lagi dipakai siapa pun, akhirnya Claire bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival pertama di awal tahun itu.**_

_**Festival dimulai pukul 10 AM. Namun karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, Claire baru bisa bergegas menuju Rose Square 30 menit sesudahnya.**_

_**Dengan gaun merah muda dihiasi bunga-bunga khas musim semi, gadis itu berjalan secepat yang ia bisa; karena tak mungkin berlari dengan gaun panjang itu. Dengan penuh harap dan ekspektasi akan suasana festival yang meriah dan menyenangkan, Claire mempercepat langkah kakinya.**_

_**Namun apa yang ia lihat begitu tiba disana?**_

_**Seluruh gadis di Mineral Town yang telah didandani dan tampak seperti bidadari itu kini tengah menari diiringi alunan musik waltz yang menjadi khas festival Spring Goddess. Karen, Popuri, Ann, Elli bahkan Mary, semuanya ada di sana. Menari dengan anggun sesuai irama yang lembut, dengan semua mata memandang ke arah mereka.**_

_**Festival telah dimulai; tanpa Claire yang telah berusaha sedemikian rupa agar bisa ikut dalam festival itu...**_

_**Saat itulah, gadis berambut pirang itu menyadarinya.**_

_**Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli akan keberadaannya di kota ini...**_

* * *

"Perasaan yang begitu menyiksa. Secara harafiah, perasaan kesepian itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan saat seorang manusia hanya sendirian, dan tak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya," kata Skye tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Claire mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, heran dengan sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menjelaskan arti kata 'kesepian' tersebut.

Mata Skye berkilat, di bibirnya tersungging senyuman tipis yang misterius. Berjalan mendekati Claire, menyentuh ujung rambutnya dengan ujung jarinya dan menciumnya.  
Jarak di antara mereka kini hanya sejengkal. Mata emerald gelap sang pemuda beradu pandang dengan kristal safir biru milik sang gadis.

"Perasaan yang menyedihkan, kini bahkan bisa diderita seseorang yang dikelilingi banyak orang di sekitarnya," lanjut Skye lagi, mengangkat tangannya lalu membelai pipi Claire yang hanya bisa diam terpaku. "Perasaan yang begitu memprihatinkan..." Perlahan, pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu indera pendengaran sang gadis dan berbisik pelan.

"... Seperti apa yang tengah kau rasakan sekarang, bukan?"

Claire tak dapat menahan airmatanya begitu mendengar bisikan sang pemuda. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kedua tangannya mendorong pemuda itu, kemudian salah satu tangannya mengayun dan mendaratkan telapaknya di pipi sang pemuda.

PLAKK!

Pemuda berambut perak itu terhuyung ke belakang karenanya, namun cukup kuat untuk tidak kehilangan keseimbangan ataupun jatuh terjerembab.

"Cukup," kata Claire, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Jangan sembarangan bicara..." kata sang gadis di tengah isak tangisnya.

Skye menyentuh pipi kirinya yang masih panas terkena tamparan dari gadis di depannya, kemudian tersenyum kembali menatap pada Claire.

Menatap dengan sorot mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Bukan sorot mata mencemooh yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada semua targetnya.

Bukan pula sorot mata dinginnya yang biasa meluluhkan hati sejuta wanita yang pernah ditemuinya.

Melainkan sorot mata yang penuh kesedihan. Sorot mata yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan air mata.

Sorot mata yang seolah telah menampung seluruh air mata hingga kering dan tak dapat dikeluarkan lagi.

Dengan sorot mata seperti itu pun, sang pemuda tetap tersenyum.

Sayup-sayup terdengar kata-kata terakhir sang pemuda sebelum menghilang di kegelapan malam itu.

"...Kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya 'kesepian' yang sesungguhnya..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Apdet pertama di tahun 2011! Dibuat secepat kilat yang hanya memuat (sangat) sedikit cerita lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya...**

**Kapan ya terakhir chapter 2 di-publish? Tahun lalu? **

**Ah, produktivitas saya dalam menulis fict harus diragukan; pantaskah saya terus menulis di FHMI yang mulai menumbuhkan bibit-bibit baru yang lebih berkualitas – jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saya? **

**Saya hanya author yang tak lama mampir di FHMI, namun sudah merasakan FHMI sebagai 'rumah' di seluruh Fanfiction(dot)net ini.**

**Tapi apa saya masih pantas ada di sini? **

**Untuk Teacupz-san dan semua yang menantikan lanjutan cerita ini, saya mohon maaf karena grade penulisannya menurun drastis; mungkin sebaiknya anda tak membacanya dan menganggap LaH ini terhenti hingga chapter 2 saja... T^T**

**Cerita ini sepertinya DISCONTINUED; **

**Menunggu saatnya inspirasi datang (saat insomnia lain datang) dan mood menulis yang mantap. Semoga saja akan ada Chapter 4 nantinya ^^; **

**Atau mungkin saja tak akan pernah ada lanjutannya? :) **

**Mohon review, mau flame silahkan...**

**Best Regards, **

**Shiramiu**

**And sayounara.**


End file.
